For the Fans
by BlackRitual
Summary: The fanbase of the great food blogger Yuuji Norita notices that he seems to be feeling down about a certain person whose name keeps appearing on his blog, and they conspire to find this mysterious person again...and maybe even convince them to come back to Yuuji for a date, somehow. [Oneshot; now with added bonus Valentine's chapter]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic was inspired by the realization that since Yuuji had a super-famous food blog, then he might have actually had his own fandom as well, so here you go.**

 **Also, I'd like to dedicate this fic to greengargouille on tumblr as thanks for her wonderful Yuujigisa fanworks and fan-theorizing, as well as being a wonderful writer in general. Everyone go support her!  
**

 **(Submitted for Assassination Classroom Rarepair Week Day 2 prompt: Sharing Food)**

* * *

It might have been a surprise to some people, but in reality, not much was known about Yuuji Norita.

Within the blogosphere, in whispers on food appreciators' tongues, and inside the confines of the extensive comments sections on his posts, the boy was known as one of the food world's up-and-coming. A few tittering posts related to his blog would even pop up on fanclub-forums occasionally. However, outside the confines of the internet, the prince of food blogging in Japan was known for being surprisingly mysterious. According to his profile description he lived in Tokyo, but travelled so often due to one thing or another that it was exceedingly rare for any of his fans to manage to snag him for a photo. He had apparent access to private jets and even offered to "fly right over" to requests, but nevertheless kept a donation button available on his page for any viewers who might want to "sponsor" his travelling food diary. He claimed to be the son of a rich family, but whenever anybody looked up his name, no match seemed to exist, so some people were theorizing that it might be a pseudonym.

Anyway, as to who Yuuji's parentage was, what school he supposedly attended, his exact address, no one knew for sure—but the existence of this "Nagisa" person might have stood as the greatest mystery of all.

* * *

 **KuroGishiki:** Great article again this week! I especially love the suggestion of pairing with pistachio. Sounds kinda weird, but if the great Yuuji likes it, I might give it a try!

 **KuroGishiki:** Umm, on another note… is it just me, or has anyone else noticed a certain name appearing a lot lately?

 **Mixitmmm:** Huh?

 **Hungryboii:** what name

 **KuroGishiki:** Like, here: "sorry guys, but this restaurant's not worth your time. I'm sure Nagisa would agree" and "this place reminded me of a person I used to know", "actually found this shop while I was swinging through Nagisa's neighborhood, so that was nice…" Yuuji really seems to like that name, doesn't he?

 **KittyKitKat:** Oh lol you srs?

 **1a2b3c4d:** Hmm

 **Rollarola:** If you say so

 **Dip-Dop:** Is it a friend of his? Sounds like a person at least

 **Misa11:** Maybe "Nagisa" is a term for some new kind of dessert!

 **Sandpur:** Misa11, Are you freakin' stupid?

 **Misa11:** Idk man, this gourmet-level stuff is beyond me

* * *

 **Sakuya97:** but seriously, can we all talk about how talented Yuuji is for a minute? I mean, I've been following the guy for years, and his sense of taste only gets more and more incredible

 **Btsgurrrl:** Ikr. Following his recommendations has made me so much fatter, lol

 **SaladSalaryman:** So many good restaurants in my own backyard! I never would have known. Plus, his reviews have helped me avoid the worst ones, heh. Saved my butt on a couple dates actually

 **CutthroatChopped:** I remember that time he went toe-to-toe with a pro tasting chef, and Yuuji was the only one who guessed what the final mystery meat was made out of. He even guessed some of the spices too! So cool!

 **Japanicat:** Tell me about it. Kinda wonder what this kid's gonna do in the future… some people have all the luck

 **Florallusi:** I know! Even though he's so young, I like Norita-san a lot.

 **3V1LL0RD:** ^^^ "Norita-san"? That's kinda weird lol

 **Florallusi:**? Is it? But shouldn't I be respectful? After all he's giving us all this great advice, and it's not like I really know him all that well…

 **Ttbbg:** He goes by his given name a lot tho, lol. Like always signing things as "Yuuji" and responding to ppl calling him that, and stuff.

 **Megamegane:** Yeah, celebrity kids always prefer anonymity imo. Florallusi, please tell me you at least know our main theory: that his dad's some kind of celebrity. You're new here, aren't you?

 **Florallusi:** Ohh, so it's okay to just call him by his first name? Thanks! I didn't know that, lol.

 **Anonymous:** yeah just say Yuuji it suits him

 **KetchuptoMyLevel:** Remember when the blog reached one million hits? That was really something.

 **Ayumine34:** I'll say! Never thought I'd see something like that

 **gamerPokemon3000:** I was up all night refreshing the page, lol

 **KetchuptoMyLevel:** And then I expected Yuuji to make it all about himself, but he didn't! I mean, he made a poll, right? About what he should do to celebrate…

 **KetchuptoMyLevel:** But then he took like half a day, and put together a slideshow instead! Of all the pictures from places he's been and the people who have met him, and spent the whole time thanking us as his viewers for the support! It was really touching, imo. At first I wasn't sure what kinda guy he was (seemed kinda skeevy and spoiled, sorry) but by now, Yuuji's won my loyalty.

 **Megamegane:** Honestly, I still wish he had done the cinnamon challenge for that, haha. I would have donated double!

 **EBillen:** Do you guys remember that one article? about a school festival or something.

 **Foodexter:** Yeah he sure got cheesy for that one, lololol. Something about it "changed his view on life"? please.

 **Sweetski:** The whole "weak points can be weapons" thing was pretty cool though! That helped me out with my final exams, believe it or not.

 **Megamegane:** Haha, really? Well, I suppose whatever works, works…

 **Sweetski:** It was motivational! Thinking of all my skills as weapons made it easier to get into the fighting spirit! (^^)/

 **Dip-Dop:** I wonder if that mysterious person reads his blog too

* * *

 **KuroGishiki:** There, there it is again! Look, in today's article: "I might like to take a certain someone to this place someday, if possible..."

 **Sakuya97:** how do you know that's the same person tho

 **Shabur0u:** yeah could be someone different

 **1Mixxie1:** hmm…weird? or maybe you're onto something idk.

 **Snacksta:** probably just some close friend of his

 **KuroGishiki:** He's talked about his close friends before, though. Like posted pictures while going out to eat with them and stuff. This is different.

 **KonoDIODA:** Aww, someone's got a crush~

 **AisuPeropero:** The phrase "a certain person" does sound kinda romantic to me…

* * *

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** Wait, the name is "Nagisa", right? Is that a girl's name or a guy's name?

 **Foodody:** Could be either. Oh dang, scandalous…

 **humdrum101:** it's gender-neutral according to the online dictionary

 **Plumpixie:** I dunno. All the Nagisas I know are girls…

 **AhoAhoAho:** Gotta be a girl, right? Yuuji's a bro.

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** I bet it's a guy!

 **humdrum101:** You'd like that, wouldn't you, you fujoshi?

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** D: I just think it'd be neat!

 **CandyTreeeee:** But y'know, Yuuji didn't strike me as…well, being that way

 **Ayumine34:** you mean gay, right?

 **PuddingLover08:** He's still 15, he might still not know! …Oh wait, 16 now, isn't he? Yeah I guess he might start to have some clue.

 **Myfriendmademedothis56:** Just wanted to pop in and say that I'm a guy and Nagisa is my name (unrelated; I've never met this Yugi person before in my life). So it is possible this "Nagisa" is too. With that, I'm gettin outta this crap forum.

 **DaiichiK:** But Yuuji doesn't like guys though! At least, he's never mentioned it…

 **1UallSuck2:** Why would he mention it publicly lmao he'd get dragged

 **S4kur4:** Could he be?

 **Nekoyama:** Ummm… I dunno

 **Anonymous:** Yes

 **Anonymous:** No

 **PuddingLover08:** I don't know any gay ppl in real life, so I really can't tell…

 **Sakuya97:** I guess he might be? He's never claimed to be straight, anyways

 **Bakaka:** Stupid, nobody ever "comes out" as straight lolol

 **CandyTreeeee:** I feel like we'd be able to sense if he was. Y'know, people like that tend to be pretty obvious…

 **Megamegane:** Did he ever mention dating anybody? From that we could probably tell

 **SaladSalaryman:** I don't…think so? Maybe he mentioned a few girls were pretty? Like, in passing

 **Fukusei:** Those were waitresses lmao

 **SaladSalaryman:** Still counts!

 **PuddingLover08:** But like, Yuuji's kinda famous, right? He could stand to lose a lot of viewers and patrons if this were true. So I bet even if he was, he wouldn't say it…

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** That's why he's being so vague about this person! He's got a boyfriend!

 **Hirohitotototo:** didn't he say he had his heart broken a while ago and that's why his posts slowed down for about a week?

 **Cookiessi:** No, no! Yuuji's not flamboyant at all. So he can't be gay!

 _[comment has been deleted]_

 _[comment has been deleted]_

 **norinattonori:** get that disgusting stereotyping outta my sight you jerkwad

 _[comment has been deleted]_

 **Cookiessi:** It's not stereotyping if it's true

 _[comment has been deleted]_

 **Candylandlord:** ALRIGHT listen up! Why does this even matter? We're all just here for the recommendations on food, aren't we? What does it matter what Yuuji's orientation or whatever it's called might be? He's still the same person that we've been following for ages—a stunning palate, funny writing style, silly sense for shirts, amazing recommendations, and on top of that, a damn kid. He's a damn kid, you sickos. Just shut up and enjoy the food, no matter the person who's reviewing it.

 _[comment has been deleted]_

 **Hirohitotototo:** *clap clap clap* well said, Candylandlord!

* * *

 **KuroGishiki:** From today's entry… "not as good as a dear friend of mine can make" Awww, is his crush someone who can cook?

 **Kur4s4k1:** Definitely a girl, then

 **PuddingLover08:** Don't be sexist! Could still be a guy

 **1Mixxie1:** A really cute guy. He better have awesome cooking skills if Yuuji's interested in him, though…

* * *

 _[copied over from Private Message]_

 **CutthroatChopped:** "Hey Yuuji, we've noticed that a certain 'Nagisa' keeps appearing by name in some of your articles. Could you please tell us who they are to you, please?"

 **CutthroatChopped:** There, I sent that to him. Think the boss man will give us a reply?

 **Anonymous:** you said please twice you idiot

 **AhoAhoAho** **:** add: AND ARE THEY A CHICK OR A DUDE?

* * *

 _[copied from Blog Entry #57]_

 **KetchuptoMyLevel:** "Hey Yuuji, there's a group of us who are curious about this 'Nagisa' person you seem to mention every once in a while. Are you dating them or something?"

 **KetchuptoMyLevel:** I spammed this in over a dozen entries! what do you guys think?

 **Ame10ki:** Stupid! You can't be that forward—he'll never wanna answer that publicly!

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** The man himself won't reply to my emails either… I hate to do this, but might move on to his Twitter to see if that gets a response…

 **WhoTheHellisNagisa?:** check out my username guys lol think it'll work?

* * *

 **JustDesserts:** Guys, why does it matter? I'm just here for the food. Honestly, who cares if this blogger's got some sort of secret crush?

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** Because he seems so sad about it! I can tell! I've been reading his blog from the very first post, I can tell when he's feeling upset! And he misses this Nagisa, whoever they are!

 **Megamegane:** Yuuji_Luvrr, you took the words right out of my mouth. Or off of my fingers. Either way.

 **Dip-Dop:** idk man I'm just here for food too but this is kinda fun tbh

 **Ayumine34:** yeah ikr!

 **Fukyuuuu:** lol I know man, these fandweebs are such idiots

 _[comment has been deleted]_

 **Sakuya97:** at least we're actually doing something with our lives, aside from you loser trolls. Live a little!

 **PuddingLover08:** It's like a mystery! I love things like this

 **SaladSalaryman:** Yeah I wanna see it get solved. And same as Yuuji_Luvrr actually… I've been following this guy for so long that I can't help but feel a bit of sympathy tbh

 **Anonymous:** Yuuji's a good kid, I want only the best for him

* * *

 **EBillen:** Bam. Did it. I graphed out the whole thing. Take a look at this—a chart of when and how often mention of a "friend" "certain person" or "Nagisa" appears: [link]

 **EBillen:** Of course, some of these posts were obviously about him going out with actual friends, like in a group of other male classmates. There were pictures of them all eating together and stuff. So discounting those outliers, here's what we've got.

 **Megamegane:** Woah, EBillen you really went all-out!

 **SaladSalaryman:** I'll say! That's impressive

 **humdrum101:** maybe yuuji's dating all of those guys too, lol

 **Soupocto3:** There don't seem to be any patterns, though? Looks like it's just whenever he feels like mentioning this person, damn

 **Akemimimi:** Maybe they're not dating then, if it's that infrequent…

* * *

 **EBillen:** Okay guys, I've got it! I'm serious this time- I think I found where this all began.

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** What? Do post

 **1UallSuck2:** lol knock it off man you're not gonna find anything

 **PuddingLover08:** All you nonbelievers shut up, anything's worth a shot at this point! I'm listening!

 **EBillen:** It's true! Look, here, in that article about Kunugigaoka in the fall. There, Yuuji mentions "a friend" of his being at the festival.

 **Megamegane:** We covered this; That could just be literally "a friend"

 **EBillen:** Yeah, but he never mentioned anything like this before! This was the first time ever.

 **EBillen:** And he even did a double feature on it—that strange "outlook on life" post, then afterwards followed by the menu review, right? He even recc'd the place before giving us his full breakdown, which almost never happens. That's not like Yuuji at all.

 **KetchuptoMyLevel:** The phrasing of that "friend" thing does seem a little weird… I can totally picture him agonizing over that sentence, thinking to himself over and over again what he should write down before finally settling on "friend"…

 **Hirohitotototo** : Harsh, man

 **Sakuya97:** Yeah what a downer

 **Roastitg00d:** Ikr. We need to get this guy a date

 **AhoAhoAho** : yuuji needs sum tail lol

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** More like twintails, heh. He mentioned liking that hairstyle in another post, didn't he?

 **helpimtrappedinacomment:** Y-yeah… on his Twitter. Damn you guys really like snooping around, don't you?

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** I can't help it that celebrity's lives are more thrilling than my own

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** You don't think…that could be where they met? I bet it was!

 **1Mixxie1:** We've got a lead, at least!

 **Octoassassin24:** The search for Nagisa is on!

* * *

 **KuroGishiki:** Alright guys, we've got it! Me and some people in the group chat put this list together. Let's all do our best to make it come true! Our objectives:

1\. Find "Nagisa"-chan, whoever they are

2\. Contact "Nagisa"-chan about Yuuji. Say that Yuuji still misses them

3\. Get Yuuji and "Nagisa"-chan a date!

 **xXTurduckens:** why are we calling them –chan?

 **norinattonori** : cause it's cute lol

 **1Mixxie1:** More importantly, why do we want them to date, again? We never cleared up the possibility that they might just be friends

 **Ichigo15:** Yeah if they're exes or something this would be just awkward

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** I think Yuuji wants to date her/him! He wouldn't talk this way about anybody else!

 **AhoAhoAho** : Yeah, hate to say it, but Yuuji_Luvrr is right. Seems like our boss man really feels some type a way

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** I bet Nagisa will come right back if she/he hears that Yuuji still thinks about her/him!

 **Ringaringo:** Yeah, who wouldn't wanna date Yuuji? He seems like a sweetheart.

 **bananamilk4:** i mean _i'd_ date a rich man just for the cash alone lolol sweet deal

 **Sakuya97:** Nagisa doesn't know what s/he's missing.

 **CandyTreeeee** : well I'll help out with finding this "nagisa"-chan, but I just gotta say that I really hope they're a girl. If it's a guy, then I won't support it.

 _[comment has been deleted]_

 _[comment has been deleted]_

 **Megamegane:** cmon you guys, let's all work together on this

* * *

 **EBillen** : This s ks

 **EBillen** : a

 **Sakuya97:** Wait holy shit

 **Megamegane:** Guys something's happening

 **CutthroatChopped:** For real y'all, get to da choppa (da chat)

 **KetchuptoMyLevel** : This is insane

 **Supuun123:** What? What's going on?

 **Supuun123:** I don't have the passcode for the group chat someone post it

 **Dip-Dop:** We got it! We got it!

 **Ichigo15:** Omg

 **TakoSaikou:** They're from that area where Yuuji visited last Fall it took a lot of internet voodoo but I just gave out my username and invited them to the group discussion omg I've never done that for a stranger before I hope it's actually them!

 **Hirohitotototo** : holy crap

 **1Mixxie1:** Nope false alarm

 **Tabezenbu88:** wth is happening?

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** elusive cryptid "N" found!

 **1Mixxie1:** Nevermind false alarm on that false alarm! Everyone to the group chat

 **LuvmeBonBons:** I'm so nervous

 **xXTurduckens:** It's gonna be nothing

 **GrandmaOjisan:** Ahhh youth

 **SaladSalaryman:** Holy

 **KuroGishiki:** Everyone group chat NOW

 **KittyKitKat:** whee

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** Oh my god you guys Nagisa answered! Nagisa answered! They're** (spoilers) real!

 **Ayumine34:** omg

 **PuddingLover08:** No way!

 **norinattonori:** post the group chat you ninnies

* * *

Yuuji stared down in horror at the comments section of his website. A mess of frenzied text, full-on paragraphs that stretched on inches deep, nonstop back-and-forth screaming from article to article about some point or another… What on earth had this come to?

" _So yeah, that's pretty much it."_ Nagisa's voice came sheepish over the phone. _"I suddenly got a bunch of random strangers contacting me. They bombarded my Facebook with comments, shoved a bunch of questions at me through email, and even somehow managed to find my phone number…"_

Yuuji's mind felt like a part of it was frozen as he listened to the explanation. "I see. I'm so sorry about that Nagisa-cha, um, -kun," Yuuji said, verbally tripping as his eyes kept sweeping over the nickname he hadn't seen for half a year. "That's um, not cool. I should control my fanbase more. I'll tell them to stop, just hold on-"

" _No, no,"_ Nagisa's laugh came over the phone. The light, bell-like sound of it still somehow managed to make Yuuji's stomach swoop. _"It's kinda funny actually. They want us to date."  
_

An imaginary lightning bolt crashed behind Yuuji's head. "What?!"

" _Yeah. You've got dozens of people pulling for you all of a sudden, telling me how great you are, how I should just give you another chance, and even picking out some of your old articles for possible first date spots."_ Yuuji could practically hear the amused smile in Nagisa's voice. A blush was beginning to rise on Yuuji's cheeks, but at least for the moment, it was a pleasant sensation.

" _So what do you say?"  
_

"Huh?"

" _What do you say? Should we?"  
_

There was no answer but stunned silence.

" _I mean, I'm willing."_ Static crackled for a second, as if fabric had rubbed against Nagisa's shoulder in a shrug. _"You never seemed that bad to begin with, and I do owe you an apology for last time. We kinda left off on the wrong foot. Plus…these people seem really determined to have me give you another chance. Want to try going out just once, on more honest terms this time?"_

Yuuji couldn't reply. All of the ice inside his brain seemed to have melted, thawing and clearing away all at once and leaving behind a space for nothing but gentle springtime to grow. Stiffly, he moved to type out a message on the computer: _'guys I think you're gonna like tomorrow's entry bye'_

* * *

The next entry on the "Here comes little Richie!" food blog consisted of a picture attached below the usual food review. Seen inside of it were two figures—Yuuji, sitting alongside a smaller, gentle-looking teenager with blue eyes and blue hair tied up in pigtails.

The comments section was immediately flooded with elation, crows of victory from the Nagisa Search Party, comments of confusion from those who had no idea that the Search Party even existed in back-room discussion, people being jealous of Yuuji's date, people being jealous of Yuuji for having such a cute date, and of course, the start of one of many flame wars over Nagisa's gender.

* * *

 **Afterword: Haha wow whaddaya know, it's almost like I'm desperate for these two to meet again and convinced that they would reconnect, under any circumstances… *sweats nervously***

 **Some points-**

 **-Yeah, I headcanon that "Norita" must be a pseudonym, or at least Yuuji using his mother's maiden name. Since Nagisa didn't seem to recognize the name in canon, and it would be really dangerous for a celebrity's kid to go flashing his identity around like that, I figure that Yuuji must be going by an alternate-name basis. At least he made that name famous in his own right, *shrug*.**

 **-the "silly sense for shirt patterns" line was a jab at Yuuji's fashion choices in the manga. Because seriously, his blog profile pic shows him wearing a shirt that appears to have dots and Christmas trees (or maybe people? idk) as its pattern. I love this trash boy so much.**

 **Also, you can consider this an apology for me having Yuuji basically abandon his food blog in my other fic.;; Sorry, dude. I know it must have meant a lot to you.**


	2. Bonus: Valentine's Day

**A/N: …Okay, so I wasn't planning to do a second chapter for this fic, but the idea of Yuuji making Valentine's chocolates for Nagisa was just too cute, and it works better as a continuation to this fic than as a oneshot, so! Surprise bonus! :D  
**

 **ALSO WOW TFW THE ADD-ON BONUS CHAPTER ACCIDENTALLY BECOMES LONGER THAN THE MAIN ONE… Please don't let anything fool you omg this is just a silly side thing, the first chapter is the real story I wanted to tell.**

* * *

 _[new post logged: "Valentine's Day Chocolate-a-thon!", posted 2.16, comments: 166]_

 **FlavorBlasterr:** hey guys!

 **Misa11:** Yayy new post!

 **bRockoLee:** Woah, wait, things look kinda different here, what's going on?

 **Hungryboii:** it's a niconico vid, man. it's embedded. u gotta get on that chat function to the side instead of commenting down here in the main post, haha

 _[A black box hung suspended at the top of the webpage just below the most recent banner. To the right and to the left, bright colors in orange and white lined the entire site, columns advertising various categories of reviews displayed proudly on the right-hand edge. On the other side was a short profile of the blog owner, along with a picture of their dorky, smiling face._

 _After clicking the "play" icon, a pinwheeling loading sign appeared, quickly giving way to a few seconds of nothing but blackness. The video, sure enough, featured a chat in NicoNico format, with viewers' comments already beginning to scroll across the screen, in addition to being gathered in a list over on the side, sorted according to time marker.]_

 **KittyKitKat:** Video~! Hurray~!

 **Megamegane:** I don't think he's done one of these in quite a while… What a way to celebrate the holiday!

 **t1ckt0ck:** It's been so long since we've gotten to hear Yuuji's gorgeous voice *tosses confetti*

 **Puffuff402:** Pfft it ain't gorgeous, this kid talks like a narwhal, but yeah it is fun to mix things up a little bit.

 **Ichigo15:** Happy Singles' Awareness Day, everyone

 **justHere4f00d:** wasn't the big day earlier this week tho?

 **milkmalkmork:** aww, he must have done it on the day and only got around to uploading it now. sweetheart.

 **Dip-Dop:** ^^Pun intended?

 **milkmalkmork:** hell yeah

 **Sakuya97:** Wait a minute, a 'how-to' vid? That's new.

 **5shippo6:** At least he's creative  & experiments w/ genres omg

 **Yuuhime:** To the new Yuuji content! ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** ε=ε=ε=ε=┏( ￣▽￣)┛

 **banhammerGod:** *banhammer* Alright, let's keep things clean and organized you guys, too much of that stuff and we won't be able to see the visuals.

 _[At last the scene faded in, darkness melting and giving way to light, color, sound. The setting looked to be a stovetop, filmed from above._

" _Hey guys, what's up?" came the cheerful, frivolous voice of Yuuji Norita. Given the camera angle, the boy was not currently in view. Two hands appeared briefly at the bottom of the screen, waving jauntily up at the audience. In front of where Yuuji would surely be, four stovetop burners were curled up in place, arranged in a square. Beyond them, gray countertops stretched on past the camera's range of sight. "Hello to everyone out there, and welcome!"_

" _My name is Yuuji Norita and I'm the host of the 'Here comes little Richie!' food blog," Yuuji stated, a sense of genuine warmth managing to permeate his words despite the requisite tagline. "For today, I wanted to make an entry that's a little bit different. I'm gonna do something that I've never tried before…"]_

 **Ayumine34:** omg is he making chocolate omg

 **REannai:** No way

 _[A hand appeared again, reaching into view. It seemed that the boy had fully accepted his role as being an invisible voice for today. Yuuji's reach journeyed off-screen for just a moment before returning with a small selection of ingredients bags, sorting through them almost nervously before he set them out on the counter one by one._

" _So," continued Yuuji, "ever since the whole thing regarding Nagisa, and, um, that whole reveal about his gender, I've been getting lots of comments, and…well. Even though that wasn't quite the way we had expected to tell you guys, at least the truth's out there now," the boy's tone dipped at the end just a tad, bringing a range to it that was almost a grumble. It was hard to blame him—the reveal had, of course, come with its share of awkward moments. "Still, in a way, part of me is kind of glad that people know about it now. Makes everything a lot easier. And Nagisa says that he's okay with it, so anyway."_

" _Um…" For one moment, it was easy to imagine Yuuji scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. "Again, I want to express my appreciation to all of you for your support, and even though I feel like we covered a good amount of info in those few Q &A vids we did a while back, obviously there are still some unanswered questions. Still, like I've said, the main focus of this blog will always be food. You'll probably hear me make references to him every once in a while though—heh, because let's face it, I can't keep my mouth shut—and this is one of those times." _

" _We don't mean to rub it in your face or anything, and we- I'm not looking for attention. I just, well…I felt inspired to do something nice this Valentine's Day." Yuuji cleared his throat. "So yeah, join me and follow along!"]_

 **breaktheSilence:** Ahh, he's talking about when we learned about Nagisa's true gender

 **PopdropCandy:** ohh yeah, a lot of people left, didn't they?

 **Sakuya97:** still enough of us here to have a good time

 **thisisBananas:** Honestly, Yuuji shouldn't be able to hear the haters over the sound of that hit-counter reaching a cool 1.5 million B)

 **PuddingLover08:** At least Nagisa appeared in that one coming-out-ish video to tell us himself. That was brave! I really appreciated that.

 _["So, today I'm gonna be trying my hand at something new—making chocolate!" Yuuji announced with a flourishing motion. "As it turns out, there are actually a lot of good resources out there for beginners, and with all the cool toppings you could add, it's easy to customize whatever base you'd like to start with. Of course, you could also choose between using a ready-made kit or making the stuff from scratch, but I've decided to do something kind of in the middle for today. Making chocolate by hand remains a tradition that forms a huge part of this holiday, after all…"_

 _Then a jump-cut to a close-up of what appeared to be a printed-out sheet of paper. At the top was written 'Ichiban Honmei Choco' in stark block letters. "And for those of you keeping track, yes, this is homemade 'I-really-mean-this-I-like-you chocolate'," Yuuji said with a wry voice.]_

 **Kitchenetta:** haha like Nagisa would expect anything less

 _["Today's recipe is from Strawberry Fields online, with big big thanks to Sara Hanako for granting permission that it be used here," Yuuji rambled on. "You can find the link down below-" The two hands gestured to underscore his message, making pinwheeling motions towards where the video description would be, "-and I'll be using…"_

 _The shot changed to a panning frame of the items on the counter as Yuuji rattled off a list of ingredients. Bags of confectionary materials, a few cans of chocolate powder, and a pint of cream rested alongside an assortment of bowls, whisks and other baking implements.]_

 **candyBarBells:** Huh. Gotta say, I've never seen anything quite like this before…

 **Anonymous:** wth that's so girly

 **WagaHaiNo:** yeah, I love this guy, but making valentine's chocolate? really?

 **kirakira12:** I was wondering if he was going to do something like this!

 **Cookiessi:** guess that makes it official, Yuuji's the 'woman' of this relationship...

 **AiLoveYuu:** *smack * git on outta here w that bs

 **Cookiessi:** what? it's just true! I'm not saying anything different from what he's doing to embarrass himself right now.

 **PuddingLover08:** Personally, any man who can actually bake for himself becomes 10x more attractive in my eyes. Go Yuuji!

 **Sugarrush:** *O* CHOCOLAAAAATE

 _["Okay. With that, let's get to it! Here we go. First step…" Yuuji narrated, sliding a small pot towards himself before reaching out for a package of baking chocolate._

 _The audio faded for a moment as the footage began to cut through some of the wait time, fast-forwarding through sequences of Yuuji's arms, still seen from above: placing the pot on the burner, struggling to carefully open a bag of chocolate pieces, even flinching back in surprise after flicking on the stove fire._

" _Alright, so you do this, and then…oh whoops," Yuuji muttered in order to illustrate the basic steps of his prep work. "Yup, I think I know what I'm doing."]_

 **Yuuhime:** Yuuji! Please try this recipe! It's one of my favorites: [link]

 **kaba4:** You moron, he can't see that now. This video is posted after the fact!

 **banhammerGod:** not to mention pls don't clog up the video's visuals with spam such as links

 _[Soon, all of the materials were spread out over the counter and the cooking had officially gotten underway._

" _Now, some of you have asked how the heck things work between us," Yuuji said, getting a bit chatty as he sifted cocoa powder into a bowl. "With Nagisa and I both being guys and all. How we like, handle certain events and other things. And, well, I don't want to give off the wrong impression or anything by doing this, so...I guess should explain just a little bit."_

" _The way we handle Valentine's Day, well—it's usually a mutual thing," he said. "I uh, don't know if that's how most couples like us do things but that's just how it ended up happening between us two. But like I said, I felt inspired this year, and I care about him, and wanted to express that somehow, so yeah! That's a good enough reason for a video, I think."_

 _He tapped a spoon on the edge of the bowl, creating a sound almost like a starting gong. "To tell the truth though, although I love tasting and critiquing, I'm actually not much of a cook myself, so…"_

 _Then a sudden jump-cut to the side, Yuuji looming over the as-yet-unused ingredients with an intimidating glint in his eyes. "Is it a Valentine's gift, or a curse? We'll just have to wait and see…"]_

 **Menyuu** : omg Yuuji that cut was so awkward, pls

 **KetchuptoMyLevel** : So this isn't a "how-to" video, it's more like a "let's cook"! lol

 **23flora:** This is so sappy it's making my teeth melt…

 **PuddingLover08:** I know, but in a good way! I just can't look away lol

 _[The video continued, footage fading and melding through step after step, Yuuji's voice calmly narrating through each of his actions. Heating ingredients in a stove pot and giving the mix an occasional poke with a spatula. Sifting various powders into another bowl. Some slight clanging off-screen until the top of Yuuji's head reappeared, covered by a baseball hat as always, the boy huffing while he brought out a palm-sized baking pan and placed it on the counter for later._

 _Between steps, Yuuji would often return to the recipe sheet, his finger tracing down its instructions as he muttered softly to himself.]_

 **Dip-Dop:** Man, he checks that recipe plan about five times per minute, hahaha

 **Kinchouheichou:** Aww, he's nervous about this, isn't he? You can hear it in his voice. Can't say I blame him, though…

[ _"Huh…" said Yuuji after a while, pouring the contents of one smaller bowl into another. "Y'know, this doesn't really take as long as I had expected. In fact, it's surprisingly easy! Man, how come more guys don't do this?"]_

 **PuddingLover08:** Yeah, why don't more guys do this? ;)

 **xKaZaPx:** Take note, people!

 **xxIyana:** Aww c'mon, that's not fair…

[ _After stirring, the overhead shot lingered for a moment as Yuuji frowned down at what he had so far. Inside of the bowl was something that vaguely resembled a heap of_ _cookie dough caked in powder. "Hmm…this doesn't look quite right, does it?"_

 _There was a dramatic pause before his two hands made an 'ah-ha!' gesture. "Oh man, I bet I forgot something. Hold on, guys…" A corny sound effect of a tape-re-winding occurred as the footage entered double-speed mode, skipping through Yuuji going back to add one more ingredient, reaching over the counter and popping open a tiny bottle and measuring out some liquid, consulting the recipe yet again as he dropped it into the mix.]_

 **SukiTsuki:** Go, Yuuji! Way to persevere!

 **lollillolli:** All this excitement is infectious!

 **Hirohitototo:** Man, get a load of this kitchen though…you can see it when the camera changes to those side-angle shots. It's huge as a western-style mansion in there.

 **Razzmatazz:** I know, right? So jealous.

 **KetchuptoMyLevel** : Come to think of it, I think this is the first time we've ever seen his house.

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** Quick, someone call Gossip magazine so they can try to figure out where he lives, lol

 _["Y'know, one of the most important parts of this process that people often don't pay enough attention to is the importance of getting quality ingredients," Yuuji spoke up once again after the footage speed had returned to normal, apparently doling out some cooking advice as part of the 'show'."For example, everything that I'm using today are materials from top-notch brands in their own right. Starting with stellar ingredients lets you reach even greater perfection once they're all combined. Simple math. Delicious plus scrumptious equals delectable."]_

 **Umamimommy:** omg we get cooking tips too! I knew there was another reason to watch this video.

 **Hikarei: *** taking notes*

 **Dip-Dop:** As expected from the Prince of Food Blogging!

 _["As for my sources, I had some members of the house staff give me recommendations on what works best for making this style of sweets," mentioned Yuuji offhandedly. Then he seemed to catch himself. "Uh, but that's it! I swear! They helped me with picking out mixing tools and stuff, but aside from that this is entirely self-made!"_

" _Sure, I had a little help along the way," he said, throwing a few extra chocolate chips into the main mixing bowl. "But the rest of this is real! It might be messy, but it's from the heart!"]_

 **Tasketeh:** He didn't want anybody else to help, aww.

 **norinattonori:** "house staff" - this kid has full-on servants are you kidding me

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** "house staff" = MAIDS

 **ravioliformuoli:** rich kids must have it nice, huh

 **doughshtay:** kinda makes me hate him a little tho

 **Ratman:** 1) try to make chocolate exactly like Yuuji

 **Ratman:** 2) no huge house, no maids; failed step 1

 **humdrum101:** can't wait until I hit the big time and then all this will be mine

 **Bakaka:** ^^are you stupid? you know what the chances of that are?

 **KillLaCannoli:** honestly, loving this guy and yet still kinda hating him is part of the fun for me tbh

 **ravioliformuoli:** Ikr. It's the same kind of entertainment as watching those mean judges on cooking shows.

 **SoSugoi:** the Prince is working in his own kitchen lol

 _[Time went by, the film style become looser and less static, changing in accordance to what appeared to be Yuuji's whims. Footage faded in order to transition smoothly between shots, showing scenes from the point of view of the cupboards, from behind the stove pots. A close-up on cream bubbling inside a saucepan. A sideview pointed up from the counter, showing Yuuji standing with a glass bowl held to his chest, gripping it tightly as he stirred. To any experienced eye, the angles were nothing too professional. But at the very least, they did try to give a different look at each stage of the baking experience._

 _Meanwhile, before long a new sound began filtering through the video recording.]_

 **whodat321:** what's that? is Yuuji humming?

 **1Mixie1:** he's singing omg omg omg

 **Menyuu:** Haha how sentimental can you get

 _["Oh won't you please I said~, just stay right here with me~… Nanananananah~… Shut up and dance with me!" A spatula flicked, leading to a line of chocolate appearing on the counter as Yuuji grinned his way through an impromptu musical number. His movements began to pick up the pace, buoyed by the good mood that his singing was surely meant to channel. Endless snatches of songs, all of them cheesy, spilled from his mouth as he started on a second round of baking. According to his earlier narration he had decided to make multiple different batches, so the process was supposed to take a while._

" _Why do I keep running from the truth~, all I ever think about is you~…" he warbled through another tune. "'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away~, but I know this crush ain't going away, -ay, -ay, -ay-yeaahhh,"_ _sang Yuuji as the steps gradually came together in front of him._

 _Always in view were Yuuji's hands, mixing, grabbing, reaching, tapping rhythmically on the countertop. Occasionally he would hum, mumbling through a line of lyrics which he had clearly forgot, the upbeat tone of his words nevertheless remaining unchanged. "…and_ he's _the only one for me, yes,_ he's _the only one I see…"]_

 **Sugarrush:** Kyaaaaaaaaa! ^/o/^

 **BreadPantheon:** awwwwwwww, cute! this is too cute!

 **PuddingLover08:** Nooooo I didn't sign up to have my heart melted todayyy Q_Q

 **Sakusakura:** Is he changing those lyrics to say 'boy' instead of 'girl'? Awwww that's extra adorable

 **XtraExtra:** What's even funnier is knowing that he purposefully chose to keep this stuff in the video, and not take it out during editing, hahahaha

 **Hirohitototo:** …Am I the only one who's gonna say it though? His singing voice isn't very good lol

 **Smiles2000:** True, true. But it's Yuuji, so I like it!

 **Sakuya97:** Honestly, I don't care, it's not that noticeable, all that matters is that he's singing

 _[After about a minute, the sound of Yuuji's voice finally fell silent as he stirred through the dark mixture inside of a bowl, which had by now taken on a distinctly appetizing shine._

" _Hmm, I wonder what it'll taste like…" wondered Yuuji aloud. "What do you think, guys? Haha, just kidding. Your guess is as good as mine. Although since I added that hint of strawberry flavoring earlier, I'm hoping that the main batch'll be sweet, and maybe just different enough to stand out," he continued. "Gotta admit though, I am kinda worried, with it being my first solo baking attempt and all…"_

" _But it's all fine! That doesn't matter!" Yuuji declared as he triumphantly brandished a spoon. "I'm putting my_ feelings _into this chocolate, so it must be good! Love is the greatest spice of all!"]_

 **Ttbtt** : aww, he's all giddy

 **Yuuhime:** \^^ Everyone, let's all cast a wish to make Yuuji's chocolate delicious! *magic kiss whoosh*

 **Kyatto:** ***** magic kiss whoosh*

 **PuddingLover08:** *magic kiss whoosh*

 **Dip-Dop:** *magic kiss whoosh*

 **1Mixxie1:** *magic kiss whoosh*

 **chigakuruu:** Will someone please tell this kid that chocolate isn't supposed to be spicy though?!

 _["Ah, come to think of it, in accordance with today's theme, let me tell you about some new pastry shops that I'd recommend," Yuuji narrated as he continued. "While checking out various shops in search of ingredients for today's activity, I ended up making a lot of nice discoveries. Look forward to hearing more about them in a future article!"_

" _But for now, I'll just tell you about the best of them all," he continued. "—a small outlet down near Eki station, known as Cacau Show! Apparently it's a famous brand, come all the way from Brazil. While I was visiting there, I ended up meeting and getting into a conversation with some weird tall guy. He had a military buzzcut and scars, and he was buying, like, ten boxes of macarons, as well as a tray of sugar flowers. Said they were for someone special…"_

 _Yuuji gave a brief chuckle. "Heh. That guy really knows his stuff." ]_

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** It's sorta become like a talk show now lol

 **Yu_me_ni:** so soothing~ this entire thing feels so welcoming somehow~

 _[At last the footage changed to a side-angle shot, showing Yuuji resting with his hands on his hips. "Whoo man, my arms are tired," Yuuji complained, the light sound of his breaths becoming just barely audible over the camera feed. Having to keep up constant movement and work through multiple batches must have taken its toll on him. "Honestly, if anything, this has made me realize that I've still got a lot to learn. Girls, I am so sorry for assuming so many things before. Guys, we really don't_ _appreciate stuff like this enough…"]_

 **doughshtay:** looks like all that money went to his head and not his muscles lololol

 **Sugarrush:** I wanna have what Yuuji's made! \ (^o^) /

 **RainonmyParade:** Y'know, I'm gonna say something for a moment. I wasn't quite sure what to think at first, but if all m/m couples are like these two, I think that might be okay. I don't know any m/m couples irl, but if these two can be so kind, I can't bring myself to find anything wrong.

 _[comment has been deleted]  
_

 **sunshineTime:** Oh my godddddd, quit bringing this chat down with your sour words…we're all here for the sweetness and nothing more!

 _[Without any further ado, Yuuji began to take the bowls of chocolate and pour them into Valentine's-themed molds. Two of them were heart-shaped, about the size of a man's palm, while others were smaller and in the shape of flowers and additional hearts. For the second batch, he poured that bowl's mixture into the small rectangular pan from before._

" _Oh man, this…doesn't look too bad?" Yuuji joked aloud, looking over the results. He gave an embarrassed laugh. "Although I've definitely seen better."_

" _I guess by my own standards, this might qualify as a two out of five, huh?" he said, referencing his own preferred rating system. "Hm. Maybe a three out of five. Yeah, let's say three out of five, just to be generous."]_

 **killerQueen:** Only 3/5 hahaha

 **xxIyana:** On his own damn scale, no less

 _["Shut up!" Yuuji scolded, apparently anticipating the reaction and talking to the chat across the boundaries of time and space. "I'm a beginner, so it's okay! As long as it fits the holiday, that scores extra points."]_

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** Ooooooh, watching this is so painful… T_T I'm so happy for them but so jealous at the same time!

 **norinattonori:** of who, Yuuji or Nagisa?

 **DontSkipBreakfast:** definitely Nagisa lol

 **thisisBananas:** Heck, I'd be Yuuji's girlfriend if it meant that I'd get to eat a feast like this.

 **Hoshiizora:** Come to think of it though, how does Yuuji have time for all of this cooking? Where are his parents?

 **KetchuptoMyLevel:** "kay mom, I'm reserving the kitchen all day to make videos!" …And they don't even notice. How sad…

 _[At last, the recording seemed to reach a sense of finality. Yuuji stood with his arms crossed, looking over his work with a satisfied expression._

" _Okay, everything's finally done," he said. "Leave it to chill-" Yuuji's voice continued over a shot of him opening the door of a refrigerator—industrial-sized, made of solid metal, tall and sleek—before placing the molds full of chocolate inside._

" _And now…we wait."]_

 **KittyKitKat:** Yayyy that was fun

 **Ichigo15:** Tru that

 **milkmalkmork:** wait

 **kirakira12:** omg

 **t1ckt0ck:** what is he doing?

[ _The scene changed, leaping from a jump-cut to a shot that showed a clear path down the center of the kitchen aisle. The room stretched from one end to the other, forming a straight corridor with the counters and stove on one side and the kitchen's center island bordering the left. Softly, the intro to what sounded like an electronic club-music song began to play._

 _The figure of Yuuji silently walked out into the middle of the corridor, standing back by the refrigerator, far enough away for his entire body to be visible. He took up position at the center of the frame, or at least, surely his best guess as to where the center would have been._

 _For one moment Yuuji stood motionless. Then, right when the beat pulsed up until climax and lurched into a drop, he began to dance wildly.]_

 **Dip-Dop:** OH MY GODD

 **Sakuya97:** YUUJI NO OMG

 **Misa11:** HAHAHAHAHA

 **CutthroatChopped:** WHAT IS THIS

 **PuddingLover08:** he's GOING FOR IT

 **KetchuptoMyLevel** : This is the greatest thing I've ever seen.

 **jeeperscreepers:** As I thought, this is the most masculine way to do a time-passing montage…

 **AmeRain:** IT LOOKS LIKE SIX DIFFERENT ROUTINES IN ONE THOUGH WHAT IS HE THINKING LMAO

 **justSayin:** TWERK! YUUJI, TWERK!

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** HIGH KICKS! SHOW US YOUR HIGH KICKS!

 **Ayumine34:** No, no! Do a barrel roll! Somehow!

 **MerciMerciParfiat:** lolol damn he should do more videos like these! dance-alongs, lol

 **norinattonori:** *making memes of this as we speak*

 _[As a heavy beat pumped through the video's speakers, Yuuji's hips shook while he shimmied his shoulders back-and-forth. He waved his arms, carving out intricate patterns in the air. His head nodded,_ _whipping around with such force that it seemed a miracle his hat didn't fly off. Meanwhile his legs were never still, pumping in time with the rhythm. Somehow he managed to avoid hitting_ _anything for the most part, the counters only occasionally being used by Yuuji in order to brace himself against a nearby surface as a prop._

 _He leapt up, then dipped down, flowing from one movement into another, stringing together jerky steps that barely fit but yet somehow did, his entire body transformed into a strange amalgamation of motion._ _Yuuji rose back up unsteadily from a crouch, then tried his hand at a few moves which he obviously used to know but had become too rusty with over time to really have confidence in, even attempting something like breakdance at one point and failing, slipping and almost falling near the end of one very impressive shot._

 _In the middle of the entire interlude, Yuuji could be seen jittering over to the timer, glancing at the display and frowning, then going back to continue his dance over near the middle._ _Judging from the crooked smile on his face though, he seemed to be having fun.]_

 **yamaneko:** MORE DANCING

 **Daipurin:** YESSSSSS

 **KetchuptoMyLevel** : Oh man, he's really going for it. Don't tell me… he actually thinks he's good at this, doesn't he?

 **Artistscape:** What if we got a blooper reel at the end of all this oh man please let that happen

 **SaMuRaI:** buddy, this IS the blooper reel.

 **MushroomDirector:** …Actually, yeah there wouldn't be much difference between the bloopers and the real thing, come to think of it.

 _[Suddenly the music cut off, Yuuji reappearing in a position much closer to the camera. He pulled out of another awkward pose and braced himself with both hands on his knees. "I don't know how people shake their butts like that in music videos, I can't do it at all," he groaned.]_

 **okashimix:** screaming inside my room rn

 **Yobesuke:** That's okay Yuuji, some things aren't for everyone!

 **ForkYeah:** I would no joke double my monthly donation if I could see that again.

 **Spoonslife:** I'd double my monthly donation if it would guarantee that I'd never have to.

 **ThatGuy:** ForkYeah, I have some good news: all you have to do is rewind the video

 **GrandmaOjisan:** Ahh, to be young again…

 _[The footage resumed, angled to look over Yuuji's shoulder as he reached in and took the trays out of the refrigerator where they had been solidifying. Suddenly, he gave an audible gasp._

 _A jump-cut introduced a shot of all the trays laid out on the counter. One of the chocolate hearts was cracked across the top.]_

 **Sakusakura:** A broken heart!

 **MsSadou:** That's terrible luck ahahahaha

 **PuddingLover08:** That's okay, he still has another one! It'll be fine! Just do what I do and never tell your boyfriend about the failures!

 _[Yuuji silently, wordlessly, tried to paste the heart back together on-screen. After a few moments of hopeful pressing, unsuccessfully attempting to coax the two sides of chocolate to join back into becoming one, Yuuji seemed to give up. After another jump-cut, however, the footage showed him from the side, standing in front of a sleek silver microwave. Yuuji rose up on tip-toes and tugged open the door, placing a dish with the chocolate heart inside. A close-up on the microwave for a few moments showed the dish spinning as numbers counted down on the timer._

 _After the heart had been reheated a little, Yuuji laid it back out on the counter. He gently pressed both sides of the crack back together before pouring a new layer of melted chocolate over its surface. After another few seconds of time-skip movie-magic, the top layer had solidified. A slight seam still showed, but it was nothing too noticeable.]_

 **Yakyuuboi:** Nice save!

 **9ten11:** My new favorite action movie: Yuuji's NicoNico channel

 **Coconutty:** If you play dramatic music over the recording this part gets so much better holy crap hahahahaha

 _["Well," said Yuuji, his tone a bit strangled as he gazed over the final yield: two Valentine's hearts, a dozen or so smaller chocolates, most of which had managed to be removed from their molds while still remaining more-or-less intact, and a rectangular cake pan filled with something that looked more like goop than chocolate. "This looks…okay. Not what any of it looked like on the box, but whatever. Things should still taste pretty good!"_

 _Then he glanced over at the cake, bringing it into focus. "But this bit…hm."_

 _There was an extended pause. "M'kay."_

 _After five whole seconds of silence, the camera angle seemed to shift slightly. Where the cake pan had been on the counter, was now a slightly different one, this pan filled with a dark brown substance that looked markedly more appealing._

" _Hey guys. Alrighty, so now that we've got everything made, it's time to move on to the final process: packaging. But before that, decorations…"_

 **Tomogiri:** dang, did he just totally fail on that cake?

 **KarasuTengu:** I think so… It looks like he might have redone a whole new batch off-screen.

 **Sekainotaro:** That's definitely what he did

 **Megamegane:** Yeah, you can tell from his change in vocal tone and hint of frustration… man, he sounds tired.

 **Rikahiiii:** The lighting's different too…it must have taken him all afternoon.

 **NaNaHaNa:** Poor Yuuji :(

 _[In the end, the final products were taken to a new, clean countertop. Yuuji had continued to narrate for the audience as he carefully teased the pieces onto plates for decoration: the half-dozen smaller chocolates, already placed in foil wrappers, two main chocolate hearts, and then in the middle, the 'cake' 2.0._

 _As Yuuji moved one of the smaller chocolates off to the side, the brush of his finger accidentally swept too low, jostling the face of the chocolate heart from before. "Whoops…" he muttered. Unfortunately, anyone could see it—that slight jostle had loosened part of the seam, and the chocolate heart looked like it might be threatening to crack again._

 _Yuuji stared down at it for a moment. "...That's okay, I'll fix it with frosting," he declared.]_

 **UmamiUFO:** Pfft

 **NaNaHaNa:** LOL

 **mmmyum:** "I'll fix it with frosting". Now that's quotable.

 **PlumPixie:** so glad to know that it's not just me who's made these kinds of mistakes while baking!

 **Kawasenpai:** tfw you wish your life could be fixed w/ frosting...

 _[Undeterred, Yuuji set to work, the footage fast-forwarding again to show him working through the confections at lightning speed, decorating the best he could with icing bags, forks, and spoons. On the other, more stable chocolate heart, he wrote out a squiggly 'N & Y 4evr'. _

" _Yeah, yeah, it's cheesy, I know," Yuuji grumbled, breaking across time in order to speak to the chat again. "But I don't have room for any other message, so."_

 **MsSadou:** Wait a minute, I recognize that brand of icing… Did this guy seriously make homemade chocolates but use store-bought frosting? lol

 _[Apparently Yuuji had bought a few bits and doodads for decoration, but not much. He added on sprinkles, going with a simpler style rather than an elaborate one, tracing out artistic designs and outlining hearts inside of hearts. He even tried some criss-crossing lines with icing, fanning them out into a spiderweb-like style.]_

 **Wantsuu:** His decorating is terrible lol

 **Shefusaikou:** I think it's pretty good actually! Good for a guy, at least

 **KetchuptoMyLevel** : My ex-girlfriend made better, hahaha. But yeah, gotta admit, it's not bad for a first try…

 **3sushi0:** Yeah, if he had sharper lines, those would actually be some professional-looking patterns and swirls. Guess all that time spent around high-class eateries really rubbed off on him.

 **Ohnothewontons:** As expected of this kid's food senses. ~*~Hail to the King. ~*~

 _["Okay, I think that's good enough. Hope he likes it! I'm so excited, you guys…" said Yuuji. "Now we just gotta package it somehow."_

 _With determined, cautious movements, Yuuji set to work placing the sweets inside of a box. A happy, mindless tune played in the background as the footage zipped through his actions again. First, the smaller chocolates in their foils being arranged in a circle around the edges. Then, the two chocolate hearts, softly nestled down onto tissue paper. Finally, a thoroughly-frosted version of the thing-which-was-probably-still-a-cake-underneath, placed right in the middle._

 _The box Yuuji had chosen was large but shallow. It was colored white and shimmered beneath the bright kitchen lights. When Yuuji was done, he wrapped a large blue ribbon around the sides and topped it with a bow. Everything had needed to kind of squish in order to make it all fit inside, but then, at last, it was done.]_

 **KittyKitKat:** So pretty~

 **ReiKira:** Almost pretty enough to be considered worthy of Nagisa

 **candyBarBells:** Danggg you sure this isn't overkill, Yuuji? haha

 _["Phew!" Filmed from the side, Yuuji flopped down onto a nearby dining table with apparent exhaustion. "Oh god, I take it all back. That was tough-"_

" _But fun!" chirped his voice as the camera snapped back into the kitchen, Yuuji shown standing in front of a thoroughly-used countertop. His shirt and hoodie were covered in patches of flour and smudged cocoa powder. A few streaks were mashed into the leg of his jeans, as if he had wiped one hand there and then forgotten about it. There was a speck of frosting by his ear that didn't look like the boy would ever notice it anytime soon. Some flecks of chocolate even marred the 'NY' label on his hat._

" _God, just look at me." Yuuji said, angling the camera up and down himself to show a panning body shot. He shook out one hand in a gesture of surrender. "Welp, that's what I get for not wearing an apron, I guess."]_

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** *thinks of Yuuji in an apron*….Kya! ^v^

 **AiLoveYuu:** screw off, you creep! he's just stating normal things

 **AhoAhoAho:** Yeah, haha I can understand not wanting to look any more girly, but that might have been a bad move, dude. Not worth the loss of such nice duds right before a big day for dates.

 **WagaHaiNo:** Actually, now I feel kinda bad for teasing him about that earlier. is there any way to delete a comment from the chat history?

 _["Annnnnd there you have it! First attempt at hand-making chocolate, successful!" Yuuji cheered, the shot pulling in to create a slight-more-flattering frame. "Thank you all so much for following along with me, and I hope it managed to put a bit of fun in your Valentine's Day."_

 _For a moment, Yuuji cocked his head to the side in a playful show of pretend. "Hmm, what am I forgetting? Oh yeah, White Day…" Yuuji brushed one hand through his hair in a show of self-consciousness. "Well, he doesn't need to get me anything," Yuuji said, a streak of honesty showing through his voice. "I mean, I'm not a girl, so…that might just make things kinda awkward, to be honest. Although there's nothing wrong with getting free cookies on any day of the week."]_

 **Eienalways:** "I'm not a girl" - even though he just did all this stuff lol

 _[Yuuji shrugged. "Plus, I don't know if he'll even watch this, it's not like he really goes through this blog. And I'm not gonna hold him to that 'three times more expensive' rule or anything, I mean, that'd just be way too much…"]  
_

 **ManekiInu:** hahahahahahaha good luck to nagisa, finding a reciprocal gift for a rich man.

 **Parmesanfan** : anybody have some good ideas for nagisa's sake

 **norinattonori:** #savenagisa2017

 **AshtaForever:** Whenever I'm sad, I'm gonna come back to this video and rewatch it in order to cheer me up, haha. It's worked like a charm so far.

 _["Alright!" said Yuuji. He winked and made a finger-gun at the camera with one hand. "The big day approaches. I'll let you guys know how it goes…"_

 _After a five second pause, the visuals slowly faded to black.]_

 **Coacoakoko:** Aww, it's over? That was so sweet.

 **Sama1zama:** Thanks for your hard work~

 **OmeraisuEater:** I think it was a valiant effort, no matter the result.

 **PuddingLover08:** All men take note! This is what girls expect!

 **dragonbutler:** eeehh, c'mon, that's way too hard on us…

 **1Mixie1:** wait… guys, the vid's not over yet!

 _[All at once the scene burst back to life, a shock of white nearly washing out the background._

" _Hey guys!" Yuuji called, waving at the camera. He was sitting in a rolling chair and dressed in different clothes. He appeared to be in a different setting, with a neutral-colored wall behind him. It had probably been filmed from inside his room._

" _So, I'm sure you've all been chomping at the bit to know how things went." Yuuji grinned. Then he turned his face away and frowned toward the ground for a moment. "And, well…honestly, I didn't mean to get your hopes up, or anything… After all, one should never assume…and, well, some parts of my presentation could have been better, to be honest…but still…"_

" _Nagisa liked it!" Yuuji burst out, looking back up towards the camera with a smile spreading across his face like a ray of sunshine. "Said that he really appreciated the time and effort it must have taken. He looked really happy too, haha…"]_

 **kirakira12:** Yayyyyy!

 **PuddingLover08:** Hurray! Congratulations, Yuuji. ^o^

 **Sakuya97:** I think Yuuji looks more happy here than I've ever seen him, though

 **AkunoHana:** These two r so sappy get outta my sight (jk I'm just jealous forreal)

 **otakulyfe:** Boooo, I wanted to see Nagisa-chan's cute face again!

 **Chottospice:** umm, but didn't they already talk a little bit about that though? how they didn't want this to be a big deal, so they weren't gonna hype things up a whole lot about themselves?

 **Megamagane:** Yeah, famous people tend to really value privacy anyways, and I kinda prefer my celebrities to be more humble than flashy tbh. He's probably just trying to keep the people that he loves safe.

 **Megamegane:** also, Yuuji's asked that we not call Nagisa '-chan'.

 **otakulyfe:** What? Why?

 **Megamegane:** It's just his preference, so don't do it.

 _["I could tell from the look on his face that the first bite wasn't spectacular or anything, though," Yuuji said before laughing off the remark. "Oh well!"_

 _Right on cue, a badly-edited graphic of a cut-and-paste star fell from above, Yuuji ducking his head beneath it as if pretending to get crushed. "So the score remains three outta five! Ouch! But hey, there's always next year," he said, shrugging off the star graphic. "Plenty of time to improve. I'd like to see some of the pro chefs that I've judged show such initiative. After all, I tried something new! And the person that they were meant for enjoyed it. So overall, I'd rate that a great success."_

 **SugarSpiceNice:** Is he blushing?

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** He is, haha! He has a tendency to do that, I've noticed.

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** I wonder what Nagisa gave him in thanks… ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **clickiticlick:** …A kiss. He mentioned on his twitter being happy that he had 'finally gotten a kiss for valentine's day'. It's obvious. You sickos.

 _[["And finally, hey, to all of you people watching out there…" Yuuji said, his tone becoming serious for a moment. "I wanted to wish you a Happy Valentine's Day. I hope that the day brings with it something that makes you stop and feel loved, even for a moment. It's a day all about love, so y'know, celebrate that however you'd like. Love for a project. Love for your hobbies. If you're dating someone, make sure to reach out and make them feel special. If you're not, then cool, just take the time to focus on something that's important to you. Show some appreciation, whether there's a thank-you that you haven't told to someone yet, people who have helped you recently, or if there's a significant other in your life." He gave a small smile. "No matter who they might be."_

" _Or, y'know, just make it a special day for your friends. Or relatives, or other loved ones. Heck, even yourself! There's nothing wrong with doing something nice for yourself every once in a while, 'cause you know who's always gonna be there for you? You!"_ _said Yuuji, getting more animated in his speech. "Whatever different kind of love, it all counts."_

" _And it doesn't even have to be on the specific day!"_ _he said, waving a hand through the air._ _"This day is just supposed to be, like, a reminder of something we should all keep in mind anyway. To set aside some time, and make an effort to do nice things for those that make you happy. Whoever they are and whatever they mean to you."_

 _Yuuji smiled. "Me, personally, I'm so happy to have all of you listeners out there in my life, supporting me and letting me pursue what I love most: food." He paused for laugh. "And Nagisa. Nagisa now, too."_

" _So yeah," he nodded, signing off. "I hope that you guys all have, or uh, had, a Happy Valentine's Day. And thank you for sharing this one with me."]_

 **SukiTsuki:** Aww…that's just what I needed to hear this year

 **SugarSpiceNice:** He's right!

 **KuroGashiki:** You know, things like this are why I really love Yuuji.

 **Ichigo15:** *comforts self with food and Yuuji videos on a lonely Feb. 14th*

 **Ichigo15:** *…gets to this part of the vid and begins to realize that maybe I'm not so alone after all *

 **Anonymous:** stuff like this makes me wonder just how much Yuuji takes after his dad. do you think he was able to make all this because he's already pretty comfortable in front of the camera?

 **Kyarameru:** Yeah, sometimes I really wonder how similar they are…

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** This guy seems to have picked up on the whole public-speaking part of that job, at least.

 **TadashiiOne:** Well, whatever. Yuuji's the only guy I need to know. I don't care too much about who his famous dad is, tbh, the only person I care about is Yuuji. Well done, and keep going, li'l richie.

 _["Alrighty then. That's it, everyone!" Yuuji cheered. "I appreciate you following along with me on this amazing and messy Valentine's Day journey. Keep on the lookout for more food content coming in the near future, and I appreciate every single last one of you. Thanks for watching and make sure to click like, comment, and subscri- OH WAIT SYKE! Haha just kidding."_

" _See you food-lovers in the next amazing post. Buh-bye!" Yuuji grinned, signing off with a corny pose, mimicking one of the worst ones from his dance routine.]  
_

 **norinattonori:** even more joke material. this kid is gold.

 **xX_Yuuji_Luvrr12_Xx:** Yuuji! I will follow you to the ends of the earth!

 _[Suddenly, after another few seconds of darkness, the footage faded in again.]  
_

 **justHere4f00d:**? bonus round?

 **Pasta_Is_The_Best:** NAGISA? DO WE GET TO SEE TWINTAILS?

 _[The footage made a slow pan across the kitchen, eventually scrolling over to where Yuuji stood on the side. There was a slight zoom-in on Yuuji's face, the boy's eyes wide and his expression drawn tight in horror. He opened his mouth to speak:_

 _"…And then my mother made me clean all of this by hand in order to 'build character'."]_

* * *

 **Afterword: A lot of inspiration was taken from the video "Valentine's Day Making chocolate for Jun!" by Rahcel and Jun on YouTube, although Yuuji's decorations are definitely not quite up to that par!**

 **Oh yeah, and the tall guy Yuuji mentions in the sweets shop is meant to be Takaoka, in a tribute to some friends of mine. ;)**

 **For those who don't know: the tradition of Valentine's Day is different in Japan—it's considered a day for women to give gifts of affection to men in their life. There is a reciprocal day, White Day, when men are supposed to give gifts in return to the women who gave them presents, so. That's why the chat keeps commenting on Yuuji's choice.**


End file.
